


Nest

by irrelevant



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Sickfic, birdboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Clench (Batman: Contagion).  After that last fight with Catwoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

"That," says Dick, "was dumb."

Tim doesn't bother lifting his head from Dick's shoulder to answer. It's too heavy, and Dick's statement was unquestionably rhetorical. "Mmn."

"Unbelievably dumb," Dick goes on. "Monumentally dumb. I'd even go so far as to say catastrophically dumb, considering it was Catwoman who radioed in to say you'd passed out in a cordoned off plague zone."

Dick's shoulder is actually pretty comfortable, but his jokes haven't improved at all since he was Robin. "I'm still sick," Tim mumbles. "Alfred says I'm not supposed to be exposed to bad puns for at least another week."

He feels Dick's chest shake where he's pressed against it, feels the rumble of Dick's laughter before he hears it. "You're not supposed to be running around Tricorner fighting gangs, either, but when has a little thing like almost dying ever stopped you?"

"Mmn." Dick's shoulder really is comfortable. Nicely rounded, padded with just enough muscle to cushion Tim's cheek. "Never stopped you, either," he slurs, and he feels as much as hears Dick's sigh, warm breath expelled across his cheek.

"Can't argue with hard truth." The laugh is back in Dick's voice. It's a nice change from strained concern. "Runs in the family," Tim thinks he hears him mutter, and then he hears something click and he's being lowered into the Redbird's passenger seat.

He tries to protest -- it's his car and Dick goes through bikes like Tim does hard drives -- but Dick says, "Shut up and rest," and buckles him in. And Tim's head is spinning and it doesn't feel like it's quite connected to the rest of him, so maybe just this once...

The slam of the driver's side door is distant, barely penetrating the thick haze of exhaustion and lingering illness.

"Go to sleep, kiddo," Dick's voice murmurs in Tim's ear. Soft stroke over his forehead, down his cheek, and did Dick really just...?

The engine turns over. Redbird purrs, she cradles him deep in smooth leather and perfect speed, and Dick is talking softly to Bruce over the comm.

Tim catches one word, "...dumb." He smiles. He turns his cheek into Redbird's leathery inner feathers and checks out for the duration.


End file.
